


For you

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comfort/Romance, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: For You<br/>Fandom: Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe/Oliver<br/>Prompt: #22 Reckless<br/>Word Count: 829<br/>Rating: M mildly mature<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: none/au fic<br/>Summary: Ollies been taking too many risks</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: For You  
>  Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
> Prompt: #22 Reckless  
> Word Count: 829  
> Rating: M mildly mature  
> Warnings/Spoilers: none/au fic  
> Summary: Ollies been taking too many risks**

**Title: For You  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
Prompt: #22 Reckless  
Word Count: 829  
Rating: M mildly mature  
Warnings/Spoilers: none/au fic  
Summary: Ollies been taking too many risks**

He was reckless, taking chances that he shouldn't, putting himself in danger. Chloe held it together while she directed operations, it wouldn't do for Watchtower to lose her cool over the comms with their team leader. It was with gritted teeth and the occasional glare at Ollie that she made it through the debrief. She was waiting for the right time.

Eventually the group splintered and the others headed off the boys taking Dinah with them leaving Chloe alone with Oliver. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she spat out at him. The overwhelming fear that he would be killed suddenly felt as if it would crush her.

"Don't worry about it Sidekick," he was off handed as he spoke, as if her fears didn't matter which just made Chloe angrier. "Worry? Worry? Of course I worry. What do you think would happen if something happened to you? Who do you think would have to pick up the pieces and make sure everything kept working?" She was so angry, so something she could articulate what it was she was feeling. Moving closer she pounded her fists on his torso words for once failing her completely.

What surprised her wasn't the anger but the tears that started rolling down her cheeks, "you nearly got yourself killed." Frustrated at herself, at him she turned and walked away from him heading back to her sanctuary.

She was still wiping away the tears when he found her. He took her hands away from the keyboard and turned her to look at him. When she refused to tilt her head upwards to look into his eyes he did it for her, gentle fingers under her chin. She stared at him defiantly through red rimmed eyes while his thumb stroked away the tears that still lay on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Chloe."

Her fist banged off his chest again, "It's not enough Oliver." If his expression was one of deep confusion the it was nothing compared to what she felt inside. "It's not just this time," her voice was hoarse from the tears, "you've been taking so many risks you didn't mean to, it's like you're trying to get yourself killed." Without thinking her head turned slightly towards his touch and her eyes slid closed while drops of salty water that he'd missed ran onto her lips.

"Almost make me think you care about me there Sidekick," his voice was falsely light, as if he was trying to mask some deep held emotion, the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth was sad, resigned to a fate that she had no idea of.

She tugged on her lower lip as she looked up at him, "I don't want you to die," it was a whisper but the room was so quiet it almost seemed as if she were shouting. It was a truth that she was willing to share, and her body's reaction to his touch should have told him more than it seemed it was. "Don't be so reckless," she managed still not sounding anything like herself, "for me."

He leant down and kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapped tight around him and she calmed her shaking body with the reassurance he gave her, "I'll be more careful," though they both knew there were risks in what they did there were ways to be less reckless. "For you."

Her hands gripped his shirt tightly before releasing the fabric and her breathing slowed as his strong hand stroked her locks in a gentle, tender way. Moving subtly Chloe nuzzled his neck, she had a need to show him why she was so shaken by his actions. Her hand moved to his face as she pulled away only enough to allow herself to look at him. Standing on her tiptoes she pulled him down to her and began to kiss him.

It was deep, passionate, tender, longing and loving alternatively and all at once. She didn't stop until she felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from her body, everything she wanted to tell him expressed in a way she hoped he understood.

Her breathing was laboured, the result of the kiss and the turbulence of her emotions while she waited for him to react. It took less time than she expected and it was everything she wanted, his lips were soft on hers, his hands on her hips pulling her flush to his frame before they looped around her pulling her up and off the ground. His arms ran down her back and settled under her bottom cradling her while her legs wrapped around him.

When he pulled his lips from hers he kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and the tip of her nose, "I promise." Her arms tightened around his neck and she leant her cheek against his, "I..." she couldn't say the words but he squeezed her tight, "me too."


End file.
